


轮盘赌

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Russian Roulette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 泰勒决定惩罚他的小企鹅，用他的方式。





	轮盘赌

倒带，暂停。

有人一拳打在我脸上，我睁开眼，泰勒揪起我的头发。

我说，我要睡觉。

泰勒点点头，松开手。我的脑袋还没落回脏兮兮的枕头，泰勒就踩在我的脖子上，我开始呼吸困难，但我并不为此感到恐慌。一种自下而上，由里到外的安全感包围我，咳嗽和眼眶的肿胀让我意识到一切的真实。泰勒的确回来了。

我是杰克窒息的喉咙。

“你的伎俩真蹩脚，神经病男孩。”泰勒一如既往地嗤笑我，他的力度逐渐加重，我听到了自己呼哧呼哧的倒吸声，像被割断了大动脉，血一股一股往外喷，溅在我脸上，泰勒的脚踝上。我闭起眼睛，然后握住泰勒的小腿。

他说得对，泰勒永远都是对的。他拿碱液泼我是对的，把鸡巴捅进我屁股是对的，他用脚杀死我是对的。

“你以为让人轮奸你我就会回来吗？你这不要脸的婊子，你被人操死了我都懒得给你收尸。”我的阴茎硬了，泰勒每说一个词，我的老二就弹跳一下。

我摇头。泰勒移开脚。

“你宁愿去看玛拉，也不肯来找我。”

我是杰克消失的心脏。

但那不是你跟别人上床的理由。我在黑暗中抬头看泰勒，他还穿着那件愚蠢的大红皮衣，把我的眼睛灼伤。我闭上眼，因为怕它会烧掉我的眼球。要是我的眼球着火了，那实在是一件很麻烦的事，毕竟这里大多是木质结构。

我是杰克充满报复意味的念头。

泰勒坐下来，坐在我的床边，一只手伸进被子。他往里摸索，直到碰到了我隆起的裤裆。我试图合拢腿，但泰勒用膝盖顶开它们。他拿了把枪，鬼知道他从哪里找到的。

“嘿，傻瓜，把腿打开。”有点凉的枪管贴上我的勃起，我下意识地夹紧腿，被泰勒扇了一巴掌。操，该死，该死的泰勒，泰勒·德顿。应该把他的脑袋按进下水道，叫那些细小的生物啃食掉他扎手的头发，和让我生厌的腐肉。

但事实上我不会。连玛拉这疯婆娘都知道我渴望泰勒的老二很久了。

我第二次摇头，“你把枪挪远点。”

“那些蠢货拿鸡巴顶你这里，你怎么不说这句话？”

哦，泰勒什么都知道。泰勒无所不知，我差点忘了这件事。我的阴茎又痛又痒，因为恐惧而疼痛，因为空虚而发痒。泰勒隔着裤子玩我的阴茎，它是躺在棉质睡裤里的烤肠，它是泰勒用来威胁我妥协的人质，它是我急需解放的堕落灵魂。

我说，太空猴子的鸡巴不是手枪，它射不出子弹，没法把我的也给炸烂。

泰勒的手里确实是手枪，外壳坚硬冰冷，和它即将喷射进我身体的子弹一样。但它哪儿也去不了，只有小小的、会散落在我躯体各处的子弹，能投入滚烫的内脏。

我听到泰勒讥讽的笑声，弗雷迪把手指戳进我耳洞里了，该死，该死，该死。

“关我屁事。这也不是你让人操的理由。”我意识到泰勒扒了我的裤子。

那是我的枪。

“我们来玩个游戏。”泰勒如是说。

人造男性生殖器官，跷跷板上的，旋转木马上的；劣质硅胶乳房，过山车上的，碰碰车上的。游戏，游戏，都是这样的。我们小时候玩什么，长大以后什么就成了性爱器械。

我用舌头舔了舔脸上的洞。穿过我脸颊的子弹在泰勒脑后开了个大洞，脑浆和鲜血都飞出来，粘在他脖子上，水泥柱上，还有我身上。

泰勒是对的。只有我杀死他，才能明白我们会成为传奇，我们将永垂不朽。

我们来玩个游戏。

我没得选择，因为泰勒拿着枪。

“一把手枪，一颗子弹。我先来，看看是我的老二爆炸，还是你的屁眼开花。”他漫不经心地说，塞了一枚子弹进去。那一小粒，决定你断手断脚，失去胃还是脾，脖子漏气还是大脑报废。现在，它要决定我的生死了。

泰勒叫我把手指插进屁股里，“如果你不想被手枪搞成肛裂。”

呃唷，我是乔蠕动的肠道。

我在操自己的屁股，泰勒在撸他的鸡巴。

他给了一个不操我的理由，比我和太空猴子搞在一起的原因还要白痴。做爱就像喝水，你渴得快死的时候喝大量水，只会更渴；所以他不应该在我被干过以后再来操我。

去他妈的婊子。

“因为你刚跟玛拉上过床，不是吗？”我塞进第二根手指，盯着泰勒半硬的老二呻吟。我只不过塞了一条脆弱的谷物棒进去，但它们没法给我提供任何能量。这和泰勒的老二不一样。

“把手拿出来。”泰勒说。

“不。”

泰勒停了两秒，他过来扯我的手。那消失了一个多月的混蛋压住我的腿，像把新生儿拽出难产母亲的子宫那样，拉扯我的手指。他凑近我，伸出舌头抵在我侧脸的疤痕上，“你不拿出来，我现在就把子弹填满。”

我闭上眼，泰勒退开。我睁开眼，泰勒用枪顶着他勃起的阴茎。手枪沿着它滑动，最后停在龟头上。我听到我绝望的啜泣声，“我要你操我。”

“没可能。”

咔哒。空的。

我是杰克冷冻的大腿肉。

“张开嘴。”我服从了。

金属外壳贴着我的舌头和口腔黏膜，一路顶在舌根上。我每吞咽一下，胃部就翻涌恶心感。它油腻腻的，像过期的食物。它把我的嘴唇撑开，磕到我的牙齿，又像某人过硬的老二。

泰勒说，即使我开枪，你也要把子弹吞下去。这是对你随便吸别人鸡巴的惩罚。

他最终抽出枪，让我找回自己的声音，“我没给别人口交。”

所以他拿枪，粗暴地插进我的肛门。恐惧是淋了一身的芥末蜂蜜，我的眼皮抽动，脚趾卷起。要是子弹顺着肠道进入我的身体，它可能会穿过纠结的大小肠，收缩的肺，死亡的心脏。也可能卡在我的屁股里，绞入血肉，于是我因为疼痛而休克。

我将死去，死去，死去。

我遇上泰勒的眼睛，里面什么也没有。我在他扣动扳机前血液冰冷。

咔哒。空的。

它滑出我的体内，但我不想让它走了。当你预知即将降临的毁灭，你就不会把它推开。我们都害怕没有尽头的等待，几秒、或几分钟的尽头。如果你拥抱它，就会更加坦然。

“为什么你没有早一点意识到？”我听到泰勒低沉的嗓音，他已经再次用枪对准自己的胯下。

咔哒。空的。

“你回到漫无目的、等待死亡落到你头上的世界，不意味着你担惊受怕的时间就减少了。你杀死我，然后活得更痛苦。你脸上丑陋的洞就一无是处。”

泰勒永远都是对的。他掰开我的双腿，把枪伸进去，我没有再反抗。

我的枪，泰勒的阴茎。

哦，嘢。他往里捅得越深，子弹就射得越远，劈开我的胸腔，我的喉咙，我的大脑。然后会出现一个小小的泰勒，是我喷溅四处的灵魂。

咔哒。空的。

咔哒。咔哒。

空的。

泰勒把手枪从他的老二上移开，轮到我了。

我是杰克颤抖的手指尖。

我握紧泰勒的手腕，他将枪管继续向里推进，直到我发出尖叫。我夹紧炙热又冰冷的手枪，像夹紧泰勒滴水的阴茎。我的确没有选择，我会接纳那一枚小小的、迸发生命力的子弹，泰勒把灵魂射进我疲惫的躯体。

我感觉泰勒在吻我，在吮吸我的嘴唇，我的舌头，还有我淌下的眼泪。

“不说点什么吗？”

我听到泰勒的食指在扳机上施压。

“欢迎回来。”

我听到泰勒笑了。

我们不会真的死亡，我们将永生不死。

咔哒。


End file.
